Barb Pierce
Barb Pierce, short for Barbara is the recurring antagonist of Curse of Chucky. She is Nica's domineering, controlling, and self-righteous older sister. Although she is married, she is also having an affair with their daughter's nanny, Jill. She was portrayed by Danielle Bisutti, who also played The Woman in White in Insidious 2, and voiced Freya in God of War. Biography As a child, Barb attends an outdoor barbecue with her pregnant mother Sarah, and father Daniel. The family is introduced to Charles Lee Ray through a mutual friend. Charles comments that Barb has her mother's eyes. Her father dies a few weeks before Nica is born. Because her younger sister is born paraplegic and requires help, Barb resents her getting all of the attention in the family. Even though she tries to help her as the older sister, she still attempts to control Nica. After her mother's death, she and her family rush to Nica's side with the family priest, Frank. Though she seems to be grieving, Barb wastes no time to pressure Nica to go into a home for the disabled and to sell the house. When Nica questions her intentions, Barb admits that she has been struggling with money. Her print media business is dead, her husband Ian is working at Starbucks, and she might have to send Alice to a public school. Nica brings up that her family has a live-in nanny, to which Barb replies that she's "not really working out". Later during the night, Alice cannot find Chucky and the family splits up to look for him. Barb sneaks away to make out with Jill, only to be interrupted as Nica is stuck in the elevator. She finds Nica with her daughter, who she asks Nica to read her a bedtime story. Barb notions that she shouldn't over-extend herself, and the sisters argue again about Nica's health. Barb takes Alice to bed, and prays with her. Alice mentions that Chucky told her there is no god, and that they are all going to die. She does not believe her, and asks if Jill or Ian told her that before dropping the subject. Barb carries on her affair with Jill via Skype, even though she is in bed with Ian sleeping next to her. As they continue flirting, she removes her wedding ring, looking away from the screen as Chucky comes up from under the bed. She sees him running off-screen, and assumes that it is Alice. She attempts to tell Jill that Alice is up, but Jill does not understand what she is trying to say. Soon after, there is a power outage and Barb loses connection to her Skype call. She wakes Ian, and tells she is going to check on Alice. Ian confronts her about her affair with Jill, mentioning that he could easily win custody with the footage he has from his nanny cam. She becomes angry about the prospect of losing her daughter, and blames him for attempting to destroy their family. Barb wanders the house looking for Alice. When Nica tries to warn Barb about Chucky, she misinterprets this, believing she knew about the nanny cam. Nica tries to warn her again, but Barb quickly dismisses her. While searching, Barb ends up in the attic and finds Chucky. Barb discovers a knife in Chucky's overalls, and places him and the knife down while she continues looking. Barb then turns around, and sees Chucky on the shelf behind her, but he looks different. She notices that his face is wrong, and she began to peel off latex strips. To Barb surprise, she finds scars on Chucky’s face. She puts her finger near his mouth to remove another strip, causing Chucky to spring to life and scare her, and she jumps back onto the floor. With Barb cornered, Chucky points his knife at her. Barb asks Chucky where Alice is. Chucky says that Alice is his. Chucky explains that Barb has her mother's eyes and says that they were close together. Chucky stabs Barb in the eye, which falls out. Due to the blood loss, Barb dies trying to crawl to the door. Trivia *Barb is the first bisexual character to appear in the franchise. *It appears she remembers nothing of what happened to her father, nor does it appear that Sarah ever told her daughter of the ordeal that she suffered through. *During a conversation between her and Ian about the suspicion of her affair with Jill, Barb may have unintentionally revealed that she has been sleeping with Jill. Navigation Category:Abusers Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Movie Villains Category:Horror Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Deceased Category:Tragic Category:Adulterers Category:Parents Category:Spouses Category:Control Freaks Category:Related to Hero Category:Liars Category:Female Category:Femme Fatale Category:Hypocrites Category:Love Rivals Category:In Love